


Niagara Falls

by RascalBot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Niagara Falls selfies, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalBot/pseuds/RascalBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing about college is the impending graduation, even if it's still two and a half years away.  Now with title spelled correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niagara Falls

"Why, Holster, it would appear that our favorite frog is in a melancholy state!"

"My dear Ransom, I must agree!  But what could have brought him so low?"

"Oh, it's nothing."  Bitty dropped his book bag on the floor. "Just a meeting with my advisor that completely _freaked me out_.  I'm only a freshman, how can I be derailing my entire future already?"  He sighed heavily, leaning against the door frame to the living room.  "What are you two doing after graduation?"

The responses of the two defensemen to Bittle's innocent query were markedly different. Holster leaned back with an easy smile, while Ransom sank deeper into the couch cushions, glowering at his game of Harvest Moon.  

"Rans doesn't like this question," Holster said in a stage whisper, grinning over at his roommate.  "I think the future scares him a little."

"Shut _up,_ Holster.  I'm not scared.  I just don't want to think about the entire rest of my life right this second, okay?"

"You're not scared of the future, you just get more worked up every time someone asks you about graduation."

"I am not getting worked up," Ransom growled.  "It's just too fucking soon to be even talking about leaving Samwell.  We just got here!"  He glared at an unassuming cow on his screen.

"Whoa, bro."  Holster leaned over and paused the game, turning to face Ransom.  "You actually are pretty freaked out about this.  Hey, man, you have a 4.0.  You're not gonna have any trouble graduating."

"That is not the problem!  I mean, doesn't help that upperclassman exams are so much harder--" Ransom's eyes widened "--and how many credits I'm going to need and oh god _grad school applications--_ "  

Ransom's knees began to creep towards his chest as his body instinctively attempted the fetal position. Holster expertly uncurled him.  "Two and a half years, dude." 

"Right, right."  Ransom sat up, though he still looked a bit hunted.  "Two and a half years.  I just..." He flopped his head back against the couch, staring up at the cracked and speckled ceiling.  "You ever wonder if you're having the most fun you'll ever have?"

"Huh?"

"You know... the hockey team, the parties, the attic... We only get it for four years!"

"Dude!" Holster smiled.  "All the time!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I think about that stuff a lot.  How much I'm gonna miss this place.  But, you know, it's a long way off.  And you've told me more than once to live in the now, right?"

"But doesn't it scare you?" Ransom insisted.  "I mean, I come here, I meet you, I have the time of my life, but then..."  He shook his head.  "I dunno, man, I guess... I'm gonna miss living with you, is all.  I don't want it to end."

"Rans."  Holster slid over and put a hand on his roommate's shoulder.  "You were the first person on the hockey team I ever talked to.  And I was the first one you talked to, yes?"

"Yeah..."

"You're the one I called when I thought there was a raccoon in my car.  And I'm the one you called when you definitely had a bat in your shower."

"Of course."

"And at that one Haus party our freshman year after that game when we both got assists, we--"

"Dude! _We swore to never speak of that!_ "

"The point is, you're my best friend."  Holster punched Ransom on the shoulder.  "That's not going to change just because we graduate, man.  It just means we'll hang out off campus instead of in the Haus."

Ransom took a deep breath.  "I know, I know."  He laughed anxiously.  "I just keep thinking about, you know... what happens when you have to play with a different defenseman?"

Holster's brow furrowed.  "...what?"

"You know, you get drafted to a New York team while I end up in Canada somewhere."

Holster still wore a look of confusion, fading slowly to horror.  "When I play with a... a different defenseman?

"And what about me?  Who am I gonna live with?  Who am I gonna call when I have a bat in my shower?"

"Come on, man, we'll still--"

"What if we end up in different time zones?  What if we end up on opposite sides of the world?  That freaks me out, man.  What if we go so long without seeing each other that we forget what the other looks like?"

Holster's eyes were getting wider.  "Dude.  That's not gonna happen."

"Isn't it?" Ransom sat up, turning to face Holster.  "What if we never have time to call each other because we live so far apart that when I try to call you on Wednesday you're still in Tuesday? Or what if we're both just so busy that we don't get to see each other?  Sure, we won't stop being best friends just because of graduation, but what about everything that comes after?  Someday we're gonna play our last game of Harvest Moon together and we're not even gonna know it!"

Holster gripped Ransom tightly by both shoulders.  "Niagara Falls," he said hoarsely.  "Every summer.  _Every_ summer.  Even if we end up on opposite sides of the world.  Even if we end up living right next door to each other.  Niagara Falls, _every summer_.  For the rest of our lives.  Agreed?"

Ransom nodded, swallowing hard.  "Agreed."

They hugged each other tightly, both blinking back tears.

Bitty backed slowly out of the room.  "I'll, um.  I'll just.  I'll come back later."

 


End file.
